My Story
by SweetIdela
Summary: Yaya pindah ke sekolah barunya di Pulau Rintis, akankah Yaya menemukan kawan baru di sini? Pairing maybe, typo dll. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Ayah cepat dah lambat dah ni!" kata seseorang perempuan sambil mengikat tali kasutnya di dalam kereta.

"Mana boleh cepat, jam ni!" kata seorang lelaki yang lebih kurang berumur 40-an yang sedang memandu kereta tersebut.

"Baru hari pertama tapi Yaya dah lambat." keluh Yaya setelah mengikat tali kasutnya.

"Makanya jangan bangun lambat." kata si Ayah.

Beberapa minit kemudian si Ayah membelokan kerata ke dalam kawasan persekolah dan memakirkan kereta di sebelah beberapa deretan kereta yang mungkin kepunyaan cikgu-cikgu yang mengajar di sini.

"Baru pukul 7:20 am ada lima minit lagi." kata Yaya. "Jom ayah, nanti lambat." kata Yaya setelah bernafas lega dan menarik Ayahnya menuju ke Pejabat sekolah tersebut. Si Ayah hanya hanya senyum melihat kerenah anaknya.

* * *

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studio, OC disini punya saya.**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, pairing maybe dll**

 **A/N: Hai semua saya author baru di sini. Jadi maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Di cerita ini Boboiboy dkk berumur 15 tahun (termaksud Ying dan Gopal). Cerita ini mungkin saya curi(?) sedikit dari hidupan saya jadi harap kawan kawan-kawan suka. =).**

* * *

"Cikgu datang, cikgu datang!" kata seorang murid lelaki sambil masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempatnya. Murid yang sedang berborak dan bergosip bersama rakan mereka, duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh murid lelaki tadi seorang cikgu perempuan yang bertudung warna biru muda memasuki kelas diikuti oleh seorang murid perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu yang memasuki kelas yang bernama '3 Efisyen'.

"Berdiri" kata seorang murid lelaki iaitu ketua kelas tersebut. "Selamat Pagi Puan Ima." sambung murid itu setelah memastikan semua murid telah berdiri.

"SELAMAT PAGI PUAN IMA." kata semua murid yang lain mengikuti ketua kelas mereka.

"Selamat Pagi semua, silakan duduk." kata Puan Ima. Setelah memastikan semua murid telah duduk Puan Ima berkata; "Hari ini kamu akan dapat kawan baru. Hah, Yaya persilakan diri kamu." kata Puan Ima kepada Yaya.

"Hai semua, nama saya Yaya Yah. Saya datang dari Kuala Lumpu." kata Yaya sambil sambil memberikan senyuman terhebatnya.

"Sesiapa ada apa-apa soalan?" tanya Puan Ima kepada murid-murid.

"Kenapa kamu datang ke Pulau Rintis dari Kuala Lumpur?" tanya seorang murid yang berbadan besar yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau.

"Ayah saya ditukarkan bekerja di sini." jawab Yaya.

"Baiklah, Yaya kamu boleh memgambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ying." kata Puan Ima sambil mrnunjuk ke arah seorang murid perempuan yang berkacamata bulat.

"Skarang mari kita mulakan pelajaran, keluarkan buku teks Bahasa Melayu dan buka muka surat 57..." kata Puan Ima setelah memastikan Yaya telah memgambil tempat duduknya.

 _Time Skip_

 _Kkrrriiiinnggg_

 _"_ Baiklah kita akan sambung pelajaran kita esok." kata seorang cikgu dan keluar kelas '3 Efisyen'.

Yaya meletakkan buku di dalam beg sekolahnya dan berdiri untuk menuju ke kantin.

"Hei Yaya!" panggil seorang murid lelaki.

Yaya berhenti berjalan dan menoloh ke belakang dan melihat seorang murid lelaki yang memakai topi dan jaket berwarna jingga berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hai saya Boboiboy." kata Boboiboy sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Hai." kata Yaya singkat.

"Kamu mamu ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy masih memberikan senyuman.

"Ke kantin." jawab Yaya singkat dan jelas.

"Kamu tahu kantin di mana?" tanya Boboiboy sekali lagi.

Yaya hanya mengelengkan kepala sambil tunduk.

"Kalau begitu saya temani kamu ke kantin, ok?"

Yaya hanya menggangukkan kepala cukup untuk Boboiboy faham.

Setelah itu Yaya dan Boboiboy menuju ke arah kantin bernama-sama.

To be continue...

* * *

 **Maaf kerana pendek**

 **Review please =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Story**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy** **belongs to Animonsta Studio, OC disini punya saya.**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, pairing maybe dll.**

* * *

"Jadi kamu dari Kuala Lumpur?" tanya Boboiboy duduk di meja sambil meletakkan sepinggan nasi lemak dan air botolnya di meja.

"Iya." jawab Yaya singkat setelah memgambil tempat duduk di depan Boboiboy dan makan karipap sardin yang dibelinya tadi.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua hanya makan makanan mereka dengan suasana diam. Setelah beberapa minit kemudian, tiba-tiba...

"HAI BOBOIBOY!"

Seseorang lelaki yang berbadan besar tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan mengejutkan mereka berdua. Yaya terbatuk terbatuk-batuk saking terkejutnya.

"Apala kau ni Gopal, terkejut aku!" kata Boboiboy kepada Gopal yang sedang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu Yaya kan? Salam kenal, saya Gopal. Kawan baik kepada Boboiboy dan sekarang kawan baik kamu juga." kata Gopal kepada Yaya yang dari tadi hanya makan makanan dengan diam.

"Iya, salam kenal juga." balas Yaya kepada Gopal dengan memberikan senyuman yang agak gugup.

Setelah berkenalan, Gopal dan Boboiboy mula bercakap tentang banyak hal, Yaya hanya diam dan hanya tersenyum geli melihat gelagat dua kawan barunya ini.

 _Krrriinngg_

Sedar tak sedar 20 minit telah berlalu, bunyi loceng menunjukan waktu rehat telah tamat.

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Yaya segera keluar dari kantin dan menuju ke tangga untuk ke tingkat dua, dimana terletak kelas mereka iaitu kelas '3 Efisyen'. di dlam kelas hanya ad abeberapa orang sahaja menunjukan murid lain belum masuk ke kelas.

Yaya segera menuju ke tempat duduknya dan melihat Ying sedang duduk di tempatnya dan menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. tanpa mengacau Yaya duduk disebelah Ying dan mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Melayu untuk mengerjakan kerja rumah yang dibrikan oleh Puan Ima sambil menunggu cikgu seterusnya masuk ke kelas.

 _Time skip_

Waktu persekolahan telah tamat 10 minit yang lalu hanya Yaya yang berada di dalam kelas. Setelah habis menulis jadual kelas, Yaya segera kemaskan beg sekolahnya dan sebelum Yaya keluar kelas, dia melihat sebuah buku yang berwarna biru dan kuning terletak di bawah meja Ying. Yaya mengambil buku itu dan tertulis 'My Diary' pada buku itu.

"Mungkin ini buku Ying." kata Yaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Yaya meletak buku itu di dalam begnya dan segera keluar kelas.

Selepas menuruni tangga, Yaya jalan di koridor sambil melihat awan yang mulai mendung dan mungkin akan hujan. di koridor mashi terlihart ramai yang belum balik mungkin kerana ada aktiviti hari ini atau mungkin kerana risau hujan akan turun sebelum sampai ke rumah.

Yaya berjalan menuju kearah perhentian bas yang terletak di depan sekolah dan duduk di situ sementara menunggu ayahnya datang.

Yaya melihat sekeliling untuk mencari kereta ayahnya dan melihat seoreang perempuan yang memakai kacamata bulat sedang berjalan kaki.

Yaya mengeluarkan buku yang dia jumpa di bawah meja Ying dan berlari kecil menuju kearah perempuan tersebut.

"Ying!"

Ying menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yaya yang sedang berlari kearahnya sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Saya jumpa buku ini di bawah meja kamu." kata Yaya seyelah sampai di depan Ying.

Terbulat mata Ying melhat buku yang Yaya beri padanya."Ini buku saya." kata Ying kepada Yaya sambil mengambil buku yang diberikan Yaya dan segera meletakkan buku itu di dalam beg sekolahnya.

"Terima Kasih." kata Ying kepada Yaya dan memberikan senyuman

"Sama-sama."

HON HON

Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ayahnya sedang melambai tangannya dari dalam kereta yang berwarna merah dan Yaya melihat ke atas dan melihat langit yang semakin gelap yang menunjukan akan hujan sebentar lagi.

"Jom, saya hantar kamu balik. Macam nak hujan ni." kata Yaya kepada Ying yang hanya berdiri di depannya.

"Eee..tak apa, rumah saya dekatje." tolak Ying, sambil mengeleng-geleng kepala. Tidak mahu menyusahkan Ayah Yaya.

"Tak apa, nanti kalau hujan turun macamana? Jom, saya perkenalkan kamu kepada Ayah saya." kata Yaya dan menarik tangan Ying menuju kearah kereta Ayahnya.

Ying hanya mendengus pasrah dan mengikuti Yaya dan menaiki kereta.

To be continue...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeeaahh siap chapter 2. Terima kasih kepada beberapa orang yang telah meriew FF saya. hope you liked it. If you did Review please =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Story**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studio, OC disini punya saya.**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, pairing maybe dll.**

* * *

Setelah makan malam bersama keluarga yang tercinta, Yaya terus naik ke bilik untuk memgerjakan kerja rumah yang diberikan di sekolah tadi. Walaupun hari ini adalah hari pertama di sekolah , ia tetap mendapat kerja rumah yang benyak.

Yaya mengambil tempat duduk di meja belajarnya dan megerjarkan kerja rumah tersebut dengan penuh semangat. Kerja rumah bukanlah perkara yang susah bagi Yaya kerana di Kuala Lumpur, Yaya seing mendapat keputusan yang cemerlang di sekolah dan dipilih sebagai murid yang berprestasi tinggi. Yaya juga adalah murid yang dipercayai oleh semua cikgu dan ini membuat keluarga Yaya bangga dengan dirinya dan bersyukur mempunyai seorang anak sepertinya.

Setelah siap dengan kerja rumah, Yaya pergi menuju ke tingkap di biliknya untuk mendapatkan udara segar.

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup kearah muka Yaya. _Udara di sini sangat segar_ fikir Yaya sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit yang gelap.

Yaya melihat pandangan ini dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, di Kuala Lumpur sukar untuk mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini oleh kerana udara yang kotor menyebabkan bintang-bintang tidak terlihat di malam hari.

Setelah beberapa minit melihat bintang, Yaya lihat jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 10:00 malam.

Tanpa basa-basi yang pergi ke arah katil dan membaringkan dirinya di katil tersebut. _Yaya kamu tidak boleh tidur lambat, esok aku tak boleh pergi lambat ke sekolah_ fikir Yaya dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

 _Time Skip_

Di rumah Boboiboy

"Selamat Pagi Tok Aba." kata Boboiboy kepada seorang lelaki tua yang sedang meletakkan sepinggan Nasi Lemak di meja makan.

"Selamat Pagi." kata Tok Aba, melihat kearah cucunya sedang yang memakai jaket kesayangannya.

Boboiboy mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan fan mengambil jug yang diisi dangan air putih dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Atok dah makan?" tanya Boboiboy dan minum air yang dituangnya tadi.

"Dah, sekarang atok nak pergi ke kedai. Nanti sebelum pergi ke sekolah jangan lupa untuk kunci rumah." kata Tok Aba. Boboiboy hanya angguk-anggukan kepala dan menyuap sesudu nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam." setelah mendengar jawab dari Boboiboy Tok Aba segere keluar rumah menuju ke kedai.

Setelah melihat pintu tertutup, Boboiboy menyuapkan beberapa suap nasi yang tersisa dan membasuh pinggan yang digunakannya tadi di singki.

Boboiboy mengambil beg sekolahnya yang terletak di tangga dan memakainya. Selepas itu, Boboiboy menuju ke arah pintu, sebelum itu Boboiboy mengambil kunci yang tergantung di sebelah pintu dan keluar rumah.

Selesai mengunci pintu, Boboiboy keluar dari kawasan perumahannya membelok ke kanan, menuju ke sekolah.

"Eeh..Boboiboy?"

Seperti mendengar namanya dipanggil Boboiboy memusing ke belakang dan melihat seorang perempuan yang memakai tudung yang berwarna pink melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis dan melambai-lambai kearahnya.

"Yaya, apa kamu buat di sini?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah bingung.

"Inilah rumah saya." Yaya menunjuk kearah rumah yang sicat warna ungu."Kamu pula kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Yaya balik kepada Boboiboy.

"Saya adalah jiran kamu Yaya, Itu rumah saya." kata Boboiboy dan menunjuk keaeah rumah disebelah kanan rumah Yaya sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita boleh pergi ke sekolah sama-sama. Kan?" kata Yaya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Boboiboy hanya mengagukkan kepala sebagai mengiyakan soalan Yaya."Tapi, nanti dalam perjalanan Gopal akan mengikut kita, awak setuju tak?" tanya Boboiboy untuk memastikan.

"Bukan masalah bagiku." jawap Yaya dengan penuh bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Boboiboy dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju kearah sekolah dan tidak lupa untuk mengajak Gopal dalam perjalanan mereka

To be continue...

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, berjumpa lagi. Spertimana yang kamu tanya saya adalah orang Malaysia dan oleh keranakan cuti saya dapat masa untuk update kilat. Tapi untuk chapter depan mungkin akan ambil masa tiga atau empat hari untuk update sebab saya akan menduduki perperiksaan akhir tahun, jadi maaf ya.**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did review please =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Story**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studio, OC disini punya saya**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OCC, pairing maybe dll**

* * *

"Sekarang subjek apaya?" Yaya bertanya kepada Ying setelah duduk di tempatnya.

"Hhmm...mengikut jadual kelas, sekarang subjek Maths." kata Ying sambil melihat kearah jadual kelas yang tertampal di papan nota.

"Cikgu Maths bagi kelas kita siapa?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Kamu lihat aja nanti." jawab Ying dan mengeluarkan berberapa buku nota yang bersaiz kecil, kalkulator dan satu buku teks yang tepal, dan menyusun di tepi mejanya dengan rapi.

Yaya hanya diam melihat Ying menyusun bukunya di tepi meja. _Mungkin Ying seseorang yang mementingkan kerapian,_ Yaya membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

 _Kkrriiinngg_

Setelah bunyi loceng berbunyi, seorang murid lelaki masuk ke kelas dangan nafas yang tidak tekawalberdiri di depan pintu kelas dan berkata "Cik..gu da...tang." dan murid itu lari menuju tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan murid yang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat, seseorang cikgu perempuan memasuki kelas mereka dan semua murid di kelas 3 Efisyen menjadi diam dan berdiri setelah kedatangan cikgu tersebut. Gopal yang terlihat sedang makan donutnya segera memasukinya di dalam bag dan ikut berdiri seperti murid yang lain.

Cikgu itu meletakkan buku dan peralatan lainya di meja guru dan melihat kearah Ketua Kelas. Ketua Kelas sadar dipandangi oleh cikgu tersebut membalas pandangan dan hanya mengaguk kecil.

"Selamat pagi Puan Leong." kata Ketua Kelas itu agak kuat.

"SELAMAT PAGI PUAN LEONG." dan diikuti oleh murid yang lain.

Cikgu tersebut masih diam dan mula berjalan mengelilingi kelas.

Yaya hanya bingung melihat tingkah cikgu yang satu ini. Sekarang cikgu yang bernama Puan Leong itu telah sampai di depan meja Ying dan melihat ke arah bukunya yang tersusun rapi. Seterusnya Puan Leong memaling kearah meja Yaya yan terlihat kosong, tiada apa-apa barang di atas mejanya.

"Mana buku dan peralatan kamu?" tanya Puan Leong dengan suara yang agak dingin. Yaya hanya diam seribu kata dan menelan ludah, entah kenapa Yaya tidak berani membuka mulut.

"Eerr..dia murid baru Puan." melihat Yaya yang hanya diam memandang kearah cikgu, Yinglah yang membalas pertanyaan Puan Leong yang ditujukan kepada Yaya.

"Kalau begitu saya maafkan. Cepat keluarkan dua buah buku nota kecil, kalkulator dan buku teks Maths. Faham!?" kata cikgu itu dengan suara yang agak rendah tetepi boleh didengari oleh setiap murid kerana kelas yang amat sunyi.

"Faham Puan." balas Yaya cepat dan segera mengeluarkan apa yang disuruh oleh Puan Leong.

Puas dengan jawaban Yaya, Puan Leong berjalan pergi ke meja guru dan mengambil sebuah buku.

"Semua murid dipersilakan duduk dan buka buku teks muku surat 87."

"Baik Puan." kata semua murid bersamaan dan duduk dengan keadaan masih diam, hanya terdengar bunyi kerusi.

Pelajaranpun dimulakan.

 _Time skip_

 _Kkrriinngg_

Setelah cikgu keluar kelas, murid kelas 3 Efisyen mengemaskan beg mereka dan keluar kelas untuk menikmati waktu rehat mereka, dan ada juga murid yang lari keluar kelas tanpa mengemaskan beg.

Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi ke meja Yaya untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama lagi.

"Yaya, mari pergi ke kantin," kata Boboiboy.

"Iya, kejapya." kata Yaya sambil meletak buku ke dalam begnya."Jom!" kata Yaya setelah siap mengemas beg.

Tidak sampai satu langkah dari meja, Yaya memaling kearah Ying yang sedang duduk diam ditempatnya sambil membaca buku.

"Ying, jom ikut kami ke kantin." kata Yaya sambil memberikan senyuman. Ying menoleh kearah Yaya dan membalas senyum.

"Tak apa-apa, saya tak lapar." balas Ying dan sambung membaca bukunya.

"Kalau macamtu kamu ikut saja bersama kami, kan Boboiboy Gopal?" kata Yaya memaling kearah mereka berdua yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Iya, mari kita ke kantin bersama-sama." kata Boboiboy dan memberikan senyuman kepada Ying. Gopal hanya mengaguk setuju.

"Baiklah." kata Ying dan meletak bukunya di bawah mejanya

Yaya hanya senyum kemenangan memaling kearah Boboiboy dan Gopal yang membalas senyuman Yaya.

 _Di kantin sekolah_

"Ying kamu mahu apa? Biar saya belikan." Yaya bertabya kepada Ying.

"Saya tak mahu-.."

"Saya belikan kamu jus oran, okay?" kata Yaya sebelum Ying dapat menghabiskan ucapannya. Ying hanya mendengus dan mengaguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kamu tunggu di sini, kami bertiga mahu beli makanan dulu." kata Boboiboy dan mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju ke arah kaunter makanan dan minuman dijual.

Ying hanya mendengus pasrah sekali lagi dan sabar menunggu mereka bertiga.

To be continue...

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! kita berjumpa lagi setelah beberapa hari berlalu. You know what, semua nama cikgu yang terdapat di ff ini adalah nama sebenar cikgu saya di sekolah dan Puan Leong adalah guru killer yamg ditakuti oleh semua murid di sekolah tapi sebenarnya cikgu itu baik orangnya, Haha..**

 **Dan jika ada apa-apa idea bagaimana untuk munculkan Fang di cerita ini, tolong beritahu saya di review. Kesian itu anak dah chapter empat tapi belum muncul lagi. Thanks for the help ^_^**

 **I hope you liked it, if you did fav and review please =)**


End file.
